


Father's Day gift

by theboosker



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mostly Gen, Some Plot, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, scp 073 is a father figure, scp 073 is team dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboosker/pseuds/theboosker
Summary: 191 wants to make a gift for her adoptive father 073. She finally gets help.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Father's Day gift

191 thought about her gift. She wanted to give 073 something. Today is Father's Day, after all, and he needs a gift. Though the fear of him hating it bubbles from within her. What if he doesn't like or hate it? And in turn, he doesn't want to be her father figure. She started to sniffle a bit.

"What's wrong, 191?" one of her assigned researchers, Dr. Lin, asked.

She shook her head no. Dr. Lin would chide her from being an idiot or agreeing that 073 would hate her gift. Dr. Lin gave a sigh and noticed that 191 was trying to make something. Remembering its Father's Day and connected the dots.

"If you want to give 073 something, let's not use something organic. "Dr. Lin moved away from the paper. "He does love plants, so maybe I can help you with making flowers from chenille stems. I'm sure he'll love getting one from you." 

Dr. Lin gave her several ranging in different colors and hues. She picked one up with her human hand and study it for a bit. How can she make a flower with this? Dr. Lin picked up a green one and a yellow one. The good doctor showed her how to make a stem and the center of the flower. Finally, picking up a white chenille stem to make a petal. 191 was amazed at this and started with hers.

It was a rather pathetic first try. 073 would hate it, and he won't want her as a daughter anymore. She wanted to cry so much and give up.

"Let's make another," Dr. Lin smiled. "He would love a bouquet from you." 

Dr. Lin placed 191 on her lap and helped her with her next flower. It was okay. But Dr. Lin didn't give up on 191. They made a couple more flowers before 191 got it. Now her flowers didn't look so sad and pathetic.

191 made six more flowers of different colors and hues. Some were golden, others were silver, and one looked like it had glitter on it. She was so proud of herself. Only felt horrible when Dr. Lin put them in a bouquet, including her first one. She wanted to rip it out of the doctor's hands, but she feared that she would be severely punished, and 073 would hate her for it.

"Hold on to this," Dr. Lin said. "I'll see if 073 is out with his meeting with the 05-1 "Eve."" 

Dr. Lin left her alone. 191 wanted to destroy the bouquet or at least get rid of the first flower she made. She didn't realize that 073 and "Eve" entered into the room. They crept up on her to see what she's so transfixed on.

073 knelt down to 191’s level.

"What you got there 191?" he asked.

191 nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around. She tried to hid the bouquet behind her back. Part of her hoped he didn't see what she had. 191 started to cry a bit.

"Why are you crying?" 073 tried to comfort his adopted daughter. He reached out his arms to try to hug her only to step back a bit.

But this made her trip over and landed on her bum. This caused her to drop the chenille stem flowers that were in her hands. 073 raised an eyebrow before picking both her and the bouquet.

"You made this?" he asked as he stands up.

191 shamefully nod her head yes.

"Did you make this for somebody?" 

Again, she nodded.

073 remembered today is Father's Day. Was she afraid he won't like her little arts and craft? He gave a gentle smile and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I hope that somebody won't mind if I put this in a vase on my desk so I can see it every day." 

"Eve" walked up to them to see the little bouquet. She gave a smile. Once again, she had another grandchild. 073 had always been very paternal and acted as an attentive father figure, first towards Able and his own children.

191 looked up at him. He didn't hate it. She quickly patted on his shoulder and started to breathe in a certain way.

“What is it 191?”

She tried to tell him that she made those for him but failed. Or at least she thought she failed at telling him that she made them for him. 191 hang her head in shame.

"You made them for me," 073 smiled as she perked up her head. "I love them. Even this one." 

He touched the first one she made. She didn't know what to feel. He loved it even if it was a disaster onto itself.

"You have the rest of the day to spend at your leisure," "Eve," told him. "I say, spend it wisely." 

She walked off, leaving the two alone. 191 didn't know what to do, but 073 did. He's going to cuddle her with a weighted blanket and tell her favorite stories. With her flowers in a vase on a nearby desk.

"Come 191," he put her on his shoulders. "I have an idea. And we will let Dr. Lin know that I have you for the rest of the day.

191 breathed happily because she knew it would be good. She loves spending time with her adoptive father.

A/N: Please leave a comment. I would very much love to hear some ways I can improve or hear your thoughts. Chenille stem is in face pipe cleaners, but I wasn't too sure if the latter was still in use or not.


End file.
